


Sometimes I Contain Multitudes

by Quinara



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, season: b2, season: b3, three-sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brazil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes I Contain Multitudes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lady of the Log's prompt - Spike; 'Brazil' - in penny_lane_42's Three Sentence Ficathon.

Beer. Dru.

(_Buffy_)


End file.
